The Mayfair Lady
by Airemay
Summary: Charlotte Mayfair left her home to get away. Now, the thing that she was trying to get away from has followed her into her new school; Hogwarts.
1. The Mayfair Lady, ch. 1.

A/N: The Harry Potter stuff is not mine, and neither is the Mayfair stuff. The HP comes from the brillant J.K. Rowling and the Mayfair comes from Ann Rice's book the Witching Hour. Enjoy my attempt at good fanfiction. Please review it for me!   
P.S.: A double line means the beginning or end of the story, and a single line means a new "scene."  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful summer day in Louisana. The sun was brillantly shining, and the sky was a shade of saphire. The leaves flew gently in the breeze, engulfing the Mayfair house with serentity. The door to the house slowly opened, and a head peeked out from it.   
"Is he there?" she whispered, "I hope not. I want him to leave me alone."  
The sound of silence reassured her that her fear was not there. She crept out of the door and walked along her patio, glancing at the spot where her Grandmother had sat for most of her life. The spirit of her Grandmother seemed to still be there. Charlotte felt angry. It was he, her Lasher, that had killed her. Or at least she thought. She blamed everything on her Lasher.  
"Charlotte, come out!!" Devin called.  
"I'm coming," she said.  
Charlotte Mayfair steped on to the grass, feeling the coolness surronding her feet and toes. She ran across it, sliding into a graceful stance in front of Devin.  
"What took you so long?" he asked.  
"My aunts were talking to me. They're sending me to a school in Europe, Hogwarts I think."  
Charlotte sighed. She didn't want to go. After all, what if HE followed her. Her aunts assured her that she would not be bothered. Still, she couldn't help wondering if anyone would ask about it.  
"Hogwarts! That's where the famous Harry Potter goes, isn't it?" Devin said snickering, "I heard that he's cute!"  
"Devin, I have better things in mind than Boys! That school is supposed to be one of the best!" Charlotte excalimed.  
"Okay, okay. Just calm down. I was kidding! Isn't Lasher a good school though?"  
Charlotte impatienly replied, "I don't know. I never went there, remember? My aunts think it's all hogwash though."  
Devin said, "Hogwash! Remember who you're talking to missy. I just happen to be one of the Top Boys at Lasher! That school da bomb!"  
Charlotte laughed at Devin's choice of words. She was always partial to using "formal" words, than slang. She looked up to say something and her heart sunk.  
"Charlotte Mayfair, come in here this instant! What did I tell you about playing with your nice dresses on. What if it rips?" the voice shouted.  
"Sorry, Aunt Joan. But I wasn't playing, I was talking! I am 15, I don't play anymore!" Charlotte shouted back, "Bye Devin, I'll see you next year!"  
"Next year! You aren't leaving now, are you?" Devin said dissapointingly.  
"Devin, I'm leaving tomorrow. School might not start there for a week, but I have to get everything ready. We have to go to some Diagon Ally to get my supplies."  
Charlotte said goodbye to Devin. She looked longingly at the gate. She could just run away, but her Lasher might get angry. And she knows what happens when her Lasher get angry...  
  
  
Harry Potter woke up, his head pounding. He looked around, and remembered where he was. Harry then looked up, seeing Hermione stare up at him.  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.  
Harry jumped, "You stupid git! Don't do that to me!"  
"Well, you were screaming. I thought I should wake you up." She replied innocently.  
"What are you doing here? I thought school doesn't start for about a week? I wanted get my precious sleep in."  
Hermione let out an impatient sigh. He never changes, even over the summer. Usually, Harry would have jumped at the opportunity to leave early. But he didn't live with the Dursleys now. He seemed to be acutally looking forward to summer this year. She's been calling him once a week, on Monday morning, just to talk. And everytime (with the exception of one, his birthday) Sirius had said, "Oh! Sorry Hermione. Harry's sleeping. I really don't want to wake him up."  
"Harry, school starts in 5 days. I owled you saying I was coming, remember?"  
Harry felt very stupid, "Really? I guess I forgot. Well, at least let me get dressed."  
Hermione sat herself down on the foot of his bed.  
"Hey, could I have some privacy?" Harry asked sheepishly.  
He stared at her, growing impaitent.  
"Oh! Sorry Harry. I forgot." Hermione said turning around.  
"So, did you do your homework?" Hermione asked.  
Harry replied, "Most of it. I have to finish my report on the Polyjuice Potion. Remeber how long it takes to make?"  
"Harry! We weren't supposed to MAKE it! We were supposed to go find examples of when Polyjuice Potions go wrong."  
Harry grinned, "I know that! I thought it might be useful this year. You know, if anyone starts getting weird."  
"You are impossible Harry Potter!" Hermione shouted as she threw a pillow at his head.  
  
  
Charlotte looked out at the Leaky Cauldron. It was so much different than the market in New Orleans. She wondered where Diagon Ally was. All Charlotte could see was a ugly, tiny looking pub with some odd looking people in it. Behind her, she heard someones voice.  
"Harry, do you remember what brick we tap to get into Diagon Ally? I forgot," said a girl.  
"Hermione, how am I supposed to count on you? I thought you knew. By the way, don't talk so loud. We're not in there yet." a boy replied.  
Charlotte turned around and looked at the pair. The girl had curly hair that was frizzing out. The boy had messy black hair with green eyes that sparkled like glass. "They seem to know about Diagon Ally," Charlotte thought.  
She opened her mouth to ask them about it, but a red haired boy came up behind them and gave the two a big "Hello!"  
"Ron, where have you been? We've been waiting for you for 30 minutes," the boy name Harry asked."  
Ron answered, "We got caught in Muggle Traffic. We still don't have a car. Our Ford is probably still running wildly in the Forbidden Forest"  
Hermione rolled her eyes. They could never take anything seriously.  
"Do you guys relize that because of your little expedition second year, the Weasleys still don't have a car?" Hermione asked.  
Ron's face fell, "Hermione, do you take everything seriously?"  
Hermione stiffled a grin, looked sheepish. Charlotte saw this as a fine oppurtunity to ask them about Diagon Ally.  
"Excuse me," she asked softly, "How do you get to Diagon Ally?  
  
  
  



	2. The Mayfair Lady, ch. 2

A/N: Sorry about the lines in ch. 1 (there weren't any lines if you noticed). So, instead of lines, there will stars. I know that the last chapter was short, but that is how I write. I'm putting spaces between paragraphs to make it easier to read. This one will probably be longer. Oh, and please review. By the way, there is some language in here, but there isn't a lot. Just thought I should let you know.  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around. They weren't expecting a person to ask them that, much less be in front of them.  
  
Hermione answered, "Yes, we do. Do you need help?"  
  
"Yes. This is my first time here." Charlotte replied.  
  
"Just follow us, " Hermione said, " and you will be fine. Are you at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I'm a transfer student from the United States."  
  
Harry and Ron looked up. They hadn't been listening, but there ears turned on when Charlotte said "United States."  
  
"What year are you," Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"A fifth year, I think. I've never been to a wizarding school before. My aunts taught me magic."  
  
Hermione looked at Charlotte funny.  
  
She asked Charlotte, "How did they teach you magic? I thought that that was illegal? Plus, how did they teach it to you. Isn't it a little hard to do?"  
  
Charlotte smiled, "It's in my blood. You see, my famiy is an old wizardess family. I think it goes back to 1500 or something."  
  
Ron looked at Charlotte intently, studying her face, "She's cute! I wonder if she's available. I hope she is. She seems smart too.I love how she does that little half smile shen she's serious."  
  
"Why did you transfter?" Ron asked.  
  
Charlotte said, "I wanted something new. Louisana is so boring sometimes. Also, I had to get away from things."  
  
"Please don't ask me about my past. It's too hard. I don't want to break down right now. It was hard enough leaving." Charlotte said in her head.  
  
"Now, about that Diagon Ally," Hermione said as Charotte gave a sigh of relief, "Just follow us and you will be fine. We'll help you the whole way. You need to get supplies, too?"  
  
"Yes! They will help!," Charlotte said, "Yep. I have to get everything, including a wand."  
  
Ron grinned, "This will be fun."  
  
* * *  
  
Charlotte walked into Mr. Ollivanders shop. She liked her new friends. Charlotte was overjoyed that she was being accepted.  
  
Mr. Ollivander looked at Charlotte. "Ah, this is interesting. Good morning dear. How may I help you?"  
  
"I need a wand, please." Charlotte said shyly.  
  
"You've come to the right place. You need a brand new wand, or just a replacement?"  
  
"A brand new wand, please."  
  
The old man beckoned Charlotte to come near. She slowly walked up; she was nervous. Charlotte had never been fitted for a wand before. "Would it hurt? Will it feel funny?"  
  
Mr. Ollivander took out a long wand with a bright feather sticking out of it. He placed in Charlotte's hand and told her to wiggle it around. Nothing happened. He then placed a short wand with a pale, glowing feather it her hand. Again, the wand did nothing. "Tough to match, eh?" he asked.  
  
Beads of sweat trickeled down Charlotte's forhead. Her palms started to shake. "What if he can't find a wand. Will I not be able to go to Hogwarts? I don't want to go back"   
  
"Don't worry, I think I have it." Mr. Ollivander said. Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief. He placed a long wand with a red, silver strand of hair in her hand. She wiggled around and green sparks shooted out of it.  
  
"I think this one is for you. Thirteen inches with a pixie hair," Mr. Ollivander said, "Are you of any chance related to Charlotte Mayfair or any of her relatives?"  
  
Charlotte squirremed in her seat, "Why did he have to ask me this? Yes, I am."  
  
"Very interesting, very interesting..."  
  
* * *  
  
Charlotte walked into Flourish and Bloots. She marvled at all the books it held. There were ones that moved, ate your hand and even ones the talked! She looked at her list. Charlotte headed over and picked up the Standard Book of Spells, level 5. Over her shoulder, she saw Ron staring at her. She walked over to him.  
  
"Do you always hang you mouth open like a codfish?" she asked, smirking.  
  
Ron turned as red as his hair. Charlotte giggled, "You're so cute when you're embarassed."  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and Charlotte, "Well, those two certainly didn't waste any time."  
  
Harry looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at Ron," she said, "See his ears? They look like they are going to fall off, they're so red."  
  
Harry laughed, "I guess he likes her, eh?  
  
"You know Ron. He only blushes like that with girls."  
  
Just then, Draco Malfoy walked in. He looked better, his boyish face looked older, but he still had the same look of deciet on his face. He walked by Harry and said, "Hey Potter, when are you going to stop hanging out with that Mudblood. Honesetly, she isn't good for you. The famous Harry Potter wouldn't want to get his clothes dirty from that filfthy girl."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle smirked, amazed at how their friend could come up with an insuly like that. Draco said, "Honestly, do you guys have to always look so dumb?"  
  
Charlotte walked up to Harry, "Hey Harry, I got all my stuff. Where do I go to get my robes?"  
  
"Is this another of your adoring Mudbloods, Potter? She sure is better than Granger."  
  
Charlotte's eyes narrowed "Excuse me? You calling me a Mudblood?"  
  
Draco looked started. People rarely stood up to him, let alone girls. "Yeah, so? You going to hit me? Are you going to pull my hair?"  
  
"I can do far worse, thank you. Who are you to judge my status? For you information, my family is one of the most powerful wizardess familys alive. If my family hears about this, they will wring you sorry ass dick out to dry while they set my Lasher on you. Then, if you say it again to me or my friends, you will wish you've never heard the name Mafair."  
  
Charlotte's breathing started to escalate. "I shouldn't have said that! I mention the very thing I am trying to get away from and threaten this boy with it. I will be in hot water if my aunts find out."  
  
Now Draco was shocked! He tried to think of something good to say back, but he just stuttered. Harry tired to hold back his laughter, as he almost felt sorry for Draco.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, let's go.   
  
"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when you said that Charlotte? He won't be bothering us this year." Ron said in awe.  
  
"I shouldn't have said it. My aunts will kill me if they find out I was fighting."  
  
Harry asked, "What's 'my Lasher'?"  
  
"It's my dog. He's very vicious. He once bit my ex-boyfriends toes off when he broke up with me," Charlotte said quickly, "I was pretty good though, wasn't I?"  
  
"What's up with that guy, though? What does he have againist Mudbloods?" Charlotte asked.  
  
Hermione answered, "His family has always taken pride in their pureblood status. Malfoy was taught to shun Mudbloods, I guess."  
  
"Well, I hope he never bothers me again. I don't know if I will be able to top my threat."  
  
Hermione stared at Charlotte, puzzled. Somehow, she knew that there was more to Charlotte than what seemed. She didn't know what, she jsut knew that Charlotte wasn't telling the whole truth.  
  
"Wanna go get your robes, Charlotte?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure, I could use a change of pace."  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
